Lois Lane (User:Nicholsy)
Lois Joanne Lane is the star reporter at the Daily Planet after being the first reporter to score an interview with Superman. Since that now famous interview, she has been the unofficial Superman correspondent along with partner Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen in tow. She is also the romantic interest of Superman although not publicly known, enemies of Superman have knowledge of their love affair and use Lois as bait for Superman often. Appearance ... Biography Early Life Lois Joanne Lane was born 16th June 1983 to Ellen Lane and Col. Samuel Lane. She was born at the top secret Area 51 base where Lane was stationed with wife Ellen. However, after Lois' sister Lucy Lane was born, her mother Ellen died during child birth leaving Lois and Lucy with only their father. When their father became a General, he sent the pair to an all girls school in Metropolis where they would stay until graduating. Lois then went to Metropolis University where she studied Journalism for 3 years before getting an apprentiship at the Daily Planet. Rise of Superman She worked at the Daily Planet for 5 years eventually working her way up to becoming a fully fledged reporter. But with no consistent stories or any big name stories, she was under pressure from her Editor Perry White to produce goods or she will have to moved lower down the order. During her 5 years at the Daily Planet, she developed a rivalry with fellow Met U graduate Cat Grant who graduated Journalism the same time as Lois and become a gossip columnist, making the newsroom much faster than Lois. Lois was soon partnered with experienced reporter John Corben to gain experience and hopefully produce a good story. During the year together, John developed affections for Lois which she did not reciprecate. After work, John went to get a hot dog and whilst crossing the road, was hit by military vehicles displaying the word "CADMUS" on the side. With John's body missing, Lois invesitaged and began researching Cadmus only to become unstuck. Perry soon hired a new reporter to replace Corben, Clark Kent who Lois was hostile towards at first for Perry replacing John so soon but soon warmed to Clark due to his kind and gentle nature as well as his clumsiness in the office. Brainiac's takeover ... Zod's Revenge ... Darkseid's invasion ... Death of Superman ... In the Comics Lois is Superman's chief romantic interest and, in the current DC Comics continuity, his wife. Like Superman’s alter ego Clark Kent, she is a reporter for the Daily Planet. Depictions of Lois Lane have varied in the nearly 70-year history of Superman comic books and other media adaptations. Upon Superman's debut, she became highly infatuated with the Man of Steel and simply saw Clark as a foppish, clumsy co-worker. Eventually, she decided to date Clark, seemingly losing her infatuation for Superman, replacing it with serious love for her boyfriend. Clark proposed to her and she gladly accepted. Not long after this, Clark revealed his identity to her. In the comic books she and Clark adopted Lor-Zod, General Zod and Ursa's son, which Lois names "Christopher Kent". In a heroic move, Chris sacrificed himself to bring the escaped criminals invading the Earth back to the Phantom Zone. Lois and Clark have been searching for a way to bring him back ever since, recently Lois discovered Chris has aged into adulthood in a matter of months and became the new Metropolis superhero Nightwing. Lois has shown she can fight for herself when she was trapped alongside Catwoman and the two managed to escape. Her other dealings with the Birds of Prey involved a tense standoff when she threatened to out Barbara Gordon as Oracle, and Barbara in turn threatened to reveal her husband's secret identity as Superman. Lois stood down. In the recent and very controversial Decisions mini series, it's revealed that Lois doesn't know Clark's personal politics. Though it does allude that with her military background, she is a Republican, although she has been shown to have liberal leanings in regards to certain social issues. Category:Nicholsy Category:Characters without powers